In recent years, with the development of network environments in home, not only information apparatuses, such as personal computers, but also home appliances, such as television sets (TVs), video recorders, air conditioners, and refrigerators, have been getting connected to a network. The network connection provides various types of usability to users. For example, users can control home appliances via a network.
For example, Patent Literature 1 (PTL 1) discloses a technique relating to an integrated controller capable of appropriately controlling apparatuses including home appliances.